Amy's Mother
by CoolAmyRose
Summary: Amy Rose is stuck in her 'mother's' castle for one week. She tries to plan an escape to go back to Station Square. What happens if things get worst though out her plan? Will she be able to go back or stay until then? Sonamy at the end
1. Chapter 1

"JUST SHUT UP!",my mom yelled at me,"I don't care! I do not care what you say! Just wear those supid dresses I got for you!"she said as she slammed the door. Well I didn't say who I was,my name is Amy Rose. Well as you can see my mom had just yelled at me. Her name is Hannah. She isn't the nicest mother you could wish for,trust me. Well you could admit she is all that pretty,but she just to rotten! I'm sorry for saying this but...I darn HATE HER! I just wanna run away from her! To bad I have to try to plan an escape. Darn it! I hate thinking that much! I just wish my brother,Kevin were here. He's awesome at making blue prints of any building and making plans for an escape! Well now that I'm here I gotta be the same usual me not to follow her orders. I don't care if she's my mother or the queen of Gardenia! I'd rather be beaten up by her than wear those darn stupid dresses. I know it's stupid of choosing the beating than wear a dress!(sigh)I just don't want to,you know,some dude to fall for me and want to marry me! That's so uncool! I got a boyfriend who's worry sick about me back at Station Square! Well I got a few more days here so I don't have to worry much. The only things I have to do is 1)not wear a darn dresses. 2)try to say as many horrible things as possible and 3)be my usual tomboy self. It could be bad for me to be known as 'the most disgusting princess' of all time. Eh,I wouldn't mind I mean it's not important. I'm a hero,everyone knows I would never act like that in puplic places. Once I have my plan ready,I'll run and never come back! All I want is to be with my dad and bros! Also with my boyfriend,Sonic the hedgehog. Yeah,so what if he's my bf! We like each other a lot! I just wanna go home! 


	2. Chapter 2

" Don't dare get out again,you pest!"my mom yell to me. Well for starters I tried to escape the castle. I did try to plan something,but it just became a major failure. Now how am I suppose to leave. Well my 'mom' is planning a stupid ball in the castle. Well I told her something that could of work but failed... *•Flashback•* " Hey mom,since you know how annoying I've been I was wondering if I could stay inside my room for the whole event? I mean,if you don't want to be embarrassed because of me,"I asked politely. " Well now that you mention that ...I suppose...hahahahahaha,"she started laughing," No,no,no,no,no way you are staying in young lady! You are going and that's final!"she exclaimed. " darn you,"I said whisperly as I looked at her coldly. " WHAT was that?!"she asked angrily. " Nothing!"I said quickly. "hump!"she said as she left to go to the other room. I just stood there looking at her coldly until she's out of sight. *• End of flashback•* I WAS DOING HER A FAVOR! And she just turns it down! Okay,so I got only a two more days until that darn ball! Now I gotta think harder. Wait a second! Why didn't I realize this before it's almost like Blackcore's base! I've always been in situations like this! It's like being trap! And I don't even have to write down it's only memorize! Sweeet! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe! If you won't let me use the 'royal' phone,then I'll have to use it without YOU knowing! Well it's been about a few days after my mom arranged that dang wedding with her friend. Well I did get to meet that yellow dude yesterday. Well to be honest he wasn't that bad... *•Flashback•* "Oh,Amy!"my mom yelled as she walked in the hallway. "What do you want?!"I yelled back as I was reading a video game magazine. "There's someone who wants to see you!"she said. "Don't care!"I yelled. I was still mad and worry about that arranged mom! What's the purpose about the dumb marriage! "Oh don't be so stubborn Amy!"she exclaimed. Wait a second,he tone doesn't seem to be the usual angry ..wonder what...OH NOO! "I'd like you to meet Queen Alice and her son,Prince Lance!"she said happily as two hedgehogs walked beside her. Both were different colors. The tall one was a light brown color, while the short one was...oh,right...the yellow one I'm suppose to marry. "Why should?! Can't I meet them some other time?!"I exclaimed angrily. Seriously,I'm in a bad mood,AND no one likes disturbing me if they know what's good for them! "hehehe,"my mom laughed nervously,"uh,please may I have a moment with my daughter,Alice could you wait for me in the throne room,"she said a bit worry. Wait her worry?! Since when? Oh great her comes another lecture about manners, the 'royal' version. I heard my dad's version and it's better than any other in the world. ~Few Minutes later~ "Now be on your best behavior,Amy!"she complained. "Sure mom! No fret!"I said to stop her worrying,not really though. So we headed to the throne room where the other queen and her son were waiting for us. Man,I'll die of boredom if I gotta stay and listen to their chattering until they gotta go! "Sorry for the bad manner my daughter had greeted you when we entered her room! Hehe! Amy would you greet them with a kind manner please?"she said. I gotta admit,I like the normal tone of her voice than the mad one. So I obeyed her order. "Uh,hi! My name is Amy Rose! It's very nice to meet you both!" I said as I shook their hands. "It's very nice to meet you too,Amy!"said Queen Alice. "Well now,okay Amy you could ether go to the garden or your room,while Alice and I will be talking,okay!"she said as she lead Queen Alice to another room and leaving me with the Lance. "So where do you wanna go?"I asked him. "I don't know,you decide?"Lance said back. "Alright,let's go to the garden! I don't like it when people touch my stuff and I mean it!"I said firmly. "Trust me! I feel the same way!"he said. So we headed to the colorful garden that was behind the huge castle. While we headed there I started telling him about my last adventure I had. "So then I had to spin dash though the robot which could of been the only way to make it explode! It actually didn't work though. Then I had no choice but to get to the head to it to press the self-destruct button! Who knew that Blackcore was dumb enough to install a button like that,hehehe!"I stated. "Then what happened next?!"he exclaimed eager to hear more. "Oh,yeah! So then I pressed it and flashed outta there and BOOM! The whole robot exploded to a gazillion pieces!"I ended it. "Whoa! I never imagined a girl like you could be so cool and adventurous!"he said surprised. "What do you mean?"I asked. "Well,I've meet other princesses and to tell ya the truth,there all so boring to talk to! I almost died of boredom after meeting the last princess from someplace else!"he exclaimed. "Yeah,they are!"I said agreeing with him. "So,are ya bummed up because of the 'wedding' our moms are planning for us?"he asked. "Yeah,you?"I asked him. "Yep!"he responded. "Hey! Do you have any type of crush on someone?!"I said changing the subject. "Yeah! I do,...but my mom doesn't let me see her," he said in a disappointed tone. "Hey! Chin up,man! Let me guess,she not worthy and isn't gonna make ya happy!"I said. "Bingo!," he said as he pointed at me,"your mom said the same thing to you too?"he asked. "Uhhuh!"I responded. "Hehe,have you ever wonder how life would be with out your mom?"he asked me. "Well sure! I actually lived like that!"I said. "Whoa! So you know how it feels like to not have a mom around?!"he asked. "Yeah! I pretty much lived with my dad and my bros!"I said back. "Cool! You must of loved that life!"he said. "Yeah! Dammit! It was all good until she took it away from me! I had the best life!"I said. "You know I could help you break out of here,if you want?"he whispered towards me. "Really?!"I asked. "Yeah! I'm actually am studying blue prints and other things you use to plan escapes and other stuff! You gotta keep it a secret alright! My mom can't know about my secret!"he whisper back. "Let's go to my room so you could explain to me about the plan,okay?"I said. "Alright!"he agree with me. ~few hours later~ So we've reached my room and started talking about the escape and plan. Then we agreed to save the rest for other days. We just started to do somethings that we had in common. "Cool! I never knew you were interested in some boy stuff,I mean I've never meet a girl who is to different!"he said. "Hey! I still act a little like a regular girl!"I said as I gave him a playful punch on his arms. "Well if you say you act a little like a girl do you have a crush or a boyfriend?"he asked me. "Yeah! His name is Sonic The Hedgehog!"I responded,"So you got any comic books or something?"I asked. "Mmm,used to,but my mom threw them out because she said 'I'm to old for them and blah blah blah!"he exclaimed. "Bummer! Well I was wondering if you'd like to have these?"I asked him as I handed his a box full of comic books. "R-really?!"he asked he asked me. "Well,yeah your my friend now so I thought you'd like to have them since I have some here and a ton back at Station Square!"I said. "Thanks,Amy!"he said as we gave each other a special hand shake. "Lance! We're already leaving so come on!"yelled Queen Alice. "C'mon dude! Let's head back to the throne room!"I said. "Yeah!"he said as we left my room and headed to the throne room. As we arrived our moms were there waiting. We said our good-byes and they headed out. *•End of Flashback•* Ha! Lance wasn't that bad,I mean we had many things in common. It's pretty awesome he came or else I would of hated the whole thing and him. It's a good thing he had another love interest. Man,the most awesome part is that he'll help me escape! Haha! I could imagine the face my mom would have in the morning when I'm not there. Well it will take time for the plan to take action,but I'm willing to wait. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alright not much happened these past few days. Thankfully today Lance will tell me the plan to get out of here! "Amy! Get your butt down here! Your husband-to-be will be here any minute!" my mom yell. "I'm coming,I'm coming!" I yelled as I walked out of my room and into the throne room. After a few seconds,Lance came with his mom and ...some other hedgehog. Mmm, wonder who is he? Anyways,after the greet and meet feast was done Lance and I headed to my room followed by the other hedgehog. To be honest, I didn't like him. ~few minutes later~ "Alright, I think the easiest way outta here is going through the garden since the whole castle has security monitors,"said Lance. "Whoa! Now that's something you don't see in ever castle!" I exclaimed. "Yeah,tell me about it!"he said back. "Are you guys done with your little plans? I'm damn bored!"said the other hedgehog. "Just shut up Drake! You won't even want to be part of this anyways!"exclaimed Lance to his bro. "For your info lil' bro, I gotta take care of ya no matter what!"he yelled back,"Besides I made a promise back then when you were born!" "Now you sound more like dad,man!"said Lance. "Whatever!"said Drake as laid back to the spot were he was. "Anyways,I 'll see ya later tonight,alright?"he asked. "Right!"I said as I nodded my head. Lance also nodded in agreement. As time went by they had to leave. I gotta get ready for tonight's escape! ~later today~ Mmmmm,it's already 10:57. They'll be here in any minute now. I had to wear black clothes since it's dark and all. Still I needed there help cause I have no idea where the heck is the exit from the kingdom is. Hey some one threw a rock... Right! Gotta run! - (Lance's P.O.V.) - "Yo bro! Is she coming or not?!"yelled Drake. "Just wait man! She'll be here I swear!"I yelled back to him. Dammit bro! You had to be born with impatient -ness! Hey! A streak of pink, she's on her way. Well what do you know she's already here! - (Amy's P.O.V.) - Haha! Made it! And my mom didn't hear me run. "Psssh,C'mon Amy! You're gonna have to try doing flips and other stuff cause the garden has also security monitors!"yelled Lance but softly not trying to wake the royal family. "Great! Now ya tell me!"I yelled at him but using the same tone he used. He then responded with a shrug. I rolled my eyes and started to flip on one spot. Whoa,he was right. There I saw light red lines above the healthy green grass. You barely could see them. After a few more flips I reached them. "Alright let's get going!"Lance said. As we were leaving the castle's property, a little dumb bee had to land near the flower were the red line had crossed it. There was now a beeping noise. About 5 guards were comming,now surrounding us. "Ahh,we're screwed!"I said to them. "Yep! Totally!" they said back getting to their fighting stands as I followed. 


	5. Chapter 5

''Come on you two,we gotta get out of here''exclaimed Drake. So me and Lance ran towards him avioding the gaurds. It was not that hard. To tell you the truth, this kingdom has the worst security system out of all the kingdoms combined. So anyways after we jumped over the bricked wall that surrounded the castle. We ran in the shadows since the whole kingdom knows about 'the wedding of princess Amy and prince Lance', if anyone spotted us we're totally dead. We ran behind many of the stoes and houses, also jump over many fences. Finally we're almost there, the exit is just straght ahead. Ya know the guards are one of the stupidist people in the kingdom 'cause once we got through the gate they stopped chasing us. I mean who would just stop chasing someone after that person reaches a checkpoint or something. Like I said this kingdom has the worst sercurity system EVER. Mom if your thinking about having an advanced sercurity system and gaurds, don't ask me to guard your castle even though I dreamed about becoming a knight in a golden armor. We then got through the gate which looked like it's been polished many times since it glimmered brightly from the moon. After going throught the glimmering gate we ran a few yards away from the kingdom,and I mostly tried to go to the speed limit their going. It's really hard since I'm the fastest thing alive. We then entered a forest that divides Gardenia and Station Square.''Well this is as far as we can go,'' said Drake.''Sorry we can't go ant farther than this,''said Lance.''Hey,no worries! Station Square isn't that far from here, I'll be able to run from here in a flash!''I said.''Alright, I guess I'll see you around then?''asked Lance.''Dude, you'll mostly see me run towards the meadows to fight off a robot!''I said.''Lance! We gotta go backthe sun is about to rise and mom is not going to be that happy if we're not in bed!''exclaimed Drake.''Oh no, well we gotta go see ya Amy!''said Lance as he ran the opposite direction from where Amy was heading to.


	6. Chapter 6

*Sonic 's P.O.V.*''C'mon Sonic, cheer up dude!''said Alex, Amy's twin brother.''How could I cheer up when knowing Amy is trapped in her mother's castle!''I said.''You know what, I think I'll get some fresh air.''I got up from the couch I was siting on and headed to the door.''Alright man! Just a reminder,my dad said your welcome to crash here for the night if you like.''He said. I just gave a nod in respond and went outdoor. Ihopped on one of the branches that were on the tree nearby. _Amy..._thinking about her is making me go nuts!I feel like I should go to Gardenia and break her out from that castle,no, that prison she's held captive!Yeah I rather refer that castle a prison because who knows whats up in there!Ijust want my girlfriend back,I...I...I feel so lost without her by my side. When I'm battling Eggman,she's usually right beside me ready to defeat the piece of trash he made.I...wait, who is that coming out from the Gardenia path.I'm gonna find out.*Amy's P.O.V.*Just a few more miles until I'm home,man am I me hope Sonic isn't there because he gets to worry about still that is pretty sweet how he wants to protect me like when we were with him is a feeling I can't explain.I...huh,is that someone coming towards me?Wait a second it's,no,it can't be Sonic!Could it be!?''Amy!?''he called out.''Sonic!?''I exclaimed.''Amy it's really you!I can't belive it!How did you get out from the castle!?''he asked.''I had a little help from some new friends!''I smiled at me sweetly and we leaned closer to each other and gave each other a kiss.


End file.
